


Confectionery

by Eline (Sans_Souci)



Category: Enzai: Falsely Accused
Genre: Bondage, Chocolate, Food Kink, Food Sex, Frottage, M/M, Non Consensual, Plot What Plot, Prison Sex, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-19
Updated: 2006-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_Souci/pseuds/Eline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durer is a bastard. Belbet is cute. Guys and Io are just unlucky to be there. With disgusting descriptions of food used in ways that they were never meant to be used. Male/male, non-consensual and dark, with a dash of food fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confectionery

* * * * * * * * * *

If Guys ever wondered how he had ended up in another one of these situations, he would have no real answer. One moment he was in the canteen on cleaning duty, the next moment he was mother-naked and straddling a bench.

Durer tended to happen to people like that. The head guard had entered the canteen in a cheerful mood, which usually meant bad things for whoever was unlucky enough to catch his attention. As it turned out, it was Guys.

And Io. Whom Guys was currently straddling because Durer had handcuffed his wrists under the bench so that his arms pinned Io’s upper body down. Durer had grinned at his creation like a particularly sadistic artist and left them like that while he had left the canteen, telling them not to start anything without him.

Easier said than done. Io was already beet-red as a result of being skin to skin with Guys. He was sure his own face was a mirror of Io’s by the time Durer sauntered back in.

By craning his neck at an uncomfortable angle, Guys could just see Durer as he puttered around the entrance of the canteen. He was carrying something . . . a box? And he was setting something down on the floor at regular intervals. What in the world was he doing?

As Durer came closer, Guys realized that the box looked like the sort that one got in some of the nicer confectionaries. Why would Durer be placing sweets on the floor?

“How you been good boys?” Durer asked as he stepped up beside the bench. There was no real answer to that sort of question. Guys felt his skin prickle unpleasantly as the guard’s wicked gaze slid over his exposed buttocks.

“Hmmm?” Durer punctuated his question with a sharp smack to Guys’ bottom.

Guys bit back a yelp and Io, who was close to tears by now, whimpered and stuttered that they were good boys and they had cleaning duties to perform, so could Durer please, please let them off . . .

Guys could have told Io to save it; Durer just liked to watch his prey squirm. Io knew this as much as anyone else, but he was terrified of Durer. And of what Jose might do if he found out that his personal fucktoy had been used without his permission. If he was not so concerned about his own predicament, Guys might have felt sorry for Io.

“I see. Well, good boys should be rewarded. Do you like sweets?”

That was a loaded question if there ever was one.

“Answer me!”

“Y-yes, sir!” Guys squeaked as Durer looked like he was about to smack him again.

“Ah, it just happened that I have some very good chocolates here—marzipan covered with dark chocolate and almond biscuits coated with chocolate.”

When Durer held up the sweet confectionery, neither boy was fool enough to think that he intended to treat them. And their suspicions were borne out when Durer selected a chocolate-covered biscuit. It did look tasty, but it was also oblong and conveniently shaped for his nefarious purposes.

With a pang of regret, Guys remembered that he had liked sweets when he had been free. When Durer’s longer fingers parted his buttocks, Guys was certain that he would never want to see another chocolate again.

Smirking to himself, Durer inserted the sweet between Guys cheeks and unerringly found the tight ring of muscle that guarded his asshole.

Even though he had been expecting it, Guys stilled gasped as the chocolate-covered biscuit was pushed into his rectum. Durer pushed and pulled it out several times before leaving it lodged in Guys’ orifice.

“Don’t drop your treat,” Durer warned him before he selected another biscuit and moved on to Io.

Underneath Guys, Io squirmed as Durer did the same to him and Guys groaned quietly. When Io had moved, their cocks had rubbed against each other—doubtlessly as Durer intended—and everything that Guys had been trying not to think about came back to him in a rush. By the feel of it, Io was having the same problem as Durer probed his hole.

Durer finished with Io and proceeded to place a line of marzipan chocolates on Guys’ spine. Satisfied with his work, he stood back to admire it.

“You two look so sweet I could eat you up,” Durer said with a leer, “but I must refrain and wait . . .”

Whatever it was Durer was waiting for, Guys hoped that it would happen soon. He was hard from Durer’s perverted handling and the chocolate was melting on him and inside him . . .

Guys should have known better to tempt fate like that, for moments later, a wet snuffling noise was heard from near the floor. Durer’s twisted plans became clear as a tousled mop of hair appeared around the canteen entrance. Belbet, attracted by the trail of chocolates, had followed the delicious treats to their source.

Hunched down on all fours, the resident madman resembled a hunting hound as he tracked each and every confection and wolfed them down with evident enjoyment. Only the presence of Durer gave him pause. Even in his chocolate-induced euphoria, Belbet knew danger when he saw it.

“Go on, they’re all yours,” Durer said with a negligent wave. “You like chocolate, don’t you?”

Hesitantly, Belbet crept up to the bench and devoured the last chocolate set at its foot. He sniffed the air, hoping for more of the sweets. Guys and Io remained stock-still even as they realized how futile it was. Sure enough, Belbet soon scented the chocolate that was melting on Guys’ skin.

“No, Belbet—don’t—” But Guys’ protests fell on deaf ears as Belbet started to lap up the chocolate on his back. “Ahhh . . . Oh—stop!”

The pleasurable feel of Belbet’s tongue on his sensitive skin caused Guys to move against Io, who cried out in turn as he was further stimulated. 

Ignoring them both, Belbet licked his way down Guys’ back and discovered more of the sweet treat leaking from between his clenched cheeks.

Guys knew that Belbet’s tongue should not go there, but it result in the most amazing sensation that made him lose most of his inhibitions and caused him to moan repeatedly as the other prisoner licked and sucked at his asshole. He almost came when Belbet stuck his tongue deep in to extract the biscuit.

When further probing did not unearth any more melted chocolate, Belbet turned his attention to Io. 

Having Io bucking and twisting underneath him only fueled Guys’ desire. He wanted to come, and the only way to get enough friction was to rub against Io, who was just as needy and hard as he was as Belbet licked his hole. 

They made a strange rhythm together with Belbet lapping at Io who would arch against Guys—repeatedly, harder and faster until Guys cried out as he climaxed. Unable to contain himself any longer, Io came soon after with a hoarse yell. Utterly spent, they lay limp while their combined semen cooled on their skin. Belbet, who had ignored the fuss going on over his head in favour of chocolate, was disappointed to find no more sweets.

And throughout it all, Durer had laughed and laughed until he cried tears of mirth.

* * * * * * * * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Lun-sei, as I did not have any inspiration for a Durer/Belbet picture for ages. (Yes, Guys and Io are just there because someone *had* to have a chocolate biscuit shoved up their bottom and it couldn’t be Durer or Belbet, you see. . . That was the most perverted thing I ever wrote to date.)
> 
> Edit: _One_ of the most perverted things I've written to date.


End file.
